Trek to a New World
by Wains Domain
Summary: Tarsonis has fallen and now survivors begin a trek towards a world where they can restart over. They will just have to avoid the Dominion, the Zerg, and Protoss. At the same time they will have to overcome any challenges that pop up along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Fleeing**

Tarsonis; the capital world of the Confederacy of Man; it's the center of political, economic, and military power throughout the confederacy. First founded in 2323 after a convoy of ships from earth crashed after thirty years of nonstop travel in hyperspace. The Confederacy began to grow in size and power as it colonized over a dozen worlds and eventually fought and defeated the Kel-Morian Combine in the Guild wars. For years the power of Tarsonis has been so great that even as the outer colonies such as Mar Sara and Chau Sara fell no one doubted for one second that such a fate would ever befall Tarsonis. On February 17 the rebel group Sons of Korhal began an invasion of Tarsonis; despite their capturing of orbital platforms and several squads landing on the surface no one ever thought anything would come of it. Than the Zerg came. The relentless swarm overwhelmed and destroyed the Confederate defenses in a matter of days and despite assistance from another alien group known as the Protoss there was little they could do to save the planet. After the death of the Old Families and the senate the military command collapses in to chaos; with no one leading the Confederate army units begin to splinter over what to do; some try to flee the planet while others tried to defend the civilians heading to the spaceport. Up in space the situation is just as bad.

Aboard the Confederate warship Bliskner Commodore Adama stares intently at the ship tactical screen. The situation around Tarsonis is deteriorating fast as more and more Zerg swarmed the planet; to make matters worse the Confederate we had been completely shattered and all the admirals had either been killed or fled the system. Adama had decided that he would stay and protect the civilian as they fled as well as carrying out operations to retrieve Confederate soldiers on the ground. So far he has been successful in both operations; the time was running out and more and more Confederate ships were either been destroyed or leaving the system. Still Adama had fifteen battle cruisers under his command and he would make the best of what he had.

"Lieutenant what the status of evacuation?"

"About 95% complete. Right now waiting on the last few drop ships from the planet."

"What about civilians?"

"The last ship Mammoth has already left the surface it is in the upper atmosphere; it'll be clear of Tarsonis's gravity well in three-minute."

"Excellent; once the Mammoth clears the system and the last of the drop ships on board we will-."

Suddenly the ship's tactical officer begins to shout, "Sir there is a massive wave of Zerg heading into the system directly in the path of the mammoth."

"Time to intercept?"

"One minute thirty-seconds."

Adama slams his hand on the console. "Damn! Change of plans; send word to the Hamilton to continue with recovery operations of all remaining drop ships. Everyone else is the formal line in front of the mammoth; were going to clear the road for them.

The bridge crew response all I want with a "yes sir" and begins going about accomplishing their orders.

The battle cruisers quickly move and form wedge in front of the mammoth; as one all batteries on each of the ships begins firing. In front of them Scourges and Mutilisks hungrily fly towards the ships; many are killed by the fire of the battleships, however some Scourges make it through and begin ramming themselves into the battleships. Eventually the toll starts to become too much as one of the battleships in the middle of the wedge explodes; other battle cruiser have also sustained heavy damage and are on fire in several parts of the ship. Despite this the wedge continues to plow through the Zerg and soon reached the other side of the swarm. The moment they are pass the Zerg the mammoth jumps in hyperspace.

"What's the status of the Hamilton?" Adama asks.

"She's already left the system sir."

"There's nothing more to be done here. Issue a message to all remaining ships in the system that they should flee and had to the rendezvous point. Helm engaged jump drive and take us out of here."

"Aye sir." As the Bliskner's jump drive begins to start up Adama takes one last long look at Tarsonis. The planet had been his home for thirty years and now he would probably never set foot on it ever again.


	2. First Problem

Disclaimer: i Don't own starcraft or anything else depicted in this story.

Chapter 1- New Home

"Has any one else arrived lieutenant?" Adama asks as he sits at his desk looking over inventory reports.

"No sir; no one's arrived in the past twelve hours sir."

Adama sighs; it's been three days since they left Tarsonisand and made it to the rendevous point. During that time more and more ships, both military and civilian, had been arriving, but now after twelve hours no one else had arrived. Truly Adama had been exhausted; in the past three days he'd gotten maybe eight hours of worth of sleep as he spent all of his waking time meeting with ship captains, assesing the damage to both the civilian and military ships, and checking their inventory.

"Whats the status of the fleet both civilian and military?"

"The civilian fleet is ready to go sir. We've either repaired the damaged to the vessels or have salvaged what we can and the scuttled them. The military fleet is as ready as it can be; we've repaired as much of the fleet as we can though several are suffering from lingring damage that we are unable to fix unless we get to a dry dock. Our ship sir for example sir has sustainrf damage along the energy conduits for the Yamato Cannon. I'm afraid we can't charge it until the damage is repaired and thats not something we can do in space."

Adama nods his head at the status of the situation. The batle on Tarsonis had been one of the most grueling battle he'd seen to date and he's not surprised that the damage is as bad as it is. If anything he knows it could've been far worse. "How are our stores for the journey?"

"Were good on supplies such as food, weapons, and spare parts; however the civilian fleet is running extremely short on Vespene."

"How badly?"

"Too much sir; according to calculations the civilian fleet will run out of Vespene several days before we reach our destination. "

Druming his fingers on the desk he asks, "Is their anything we can do to stretch our supplies until we make it"

"Afraid not sir; I've had logistics crunching number all afternoon and their just too many people for the ships enviormental sytems to handle the extra people without crashing."

"So then we need to get more vespene. Are their any sources close enough for us to reach quickly?"

"Yes sir." The Lt. hands Adama a pad. "Asteroid K-76 named Axis in the Dominus system. A confederate survey team reported a very large supply of raw vespene with accessible geysers. According to availale information a team was sent out to build a refinery, but their is nothing in the reportthat says about their progress or if their still there."

"Doesn't matter; it's close enough and not to far out of our way. Order all ships to make the jump."

"Aye sir." The Lt. snaps a slaute and turns on heel and walks out the door.

Knowing that it'll take several hours to reach the sytem Adama informs his XO that he'll be in charge while Adama tries to sleep and recharge his overly exhausted mind.

Sitting in his Captain's chair Adama patiently waits for a report from his advance scouts. The entire fleet had come out of Hyperspace just out side the Dominus system and had deployed several wraiths to scout the situation. It been almost an hour and he's yet to hear anything; he's getting ready to try and hail them when his Adjutant says, "incomming message."

"Sir this is Shadow leader we've just completed our inspection."

"Status of the asteroid pilot?"

"it's bad sir."

"Has the refinery been destroyed?"

"Worse sir; it's all been infested by Zerg."

Several hours later Adama is sitting in his ready room looking over recon pictures from Shadow sqaudron. The surface of Axis is completly over run with Zerg; the number of building and Hatcheries tells that the it's only a medium size Hive cluster. Still that didn't mean it woud be easy; with the number of Zerg that could be in their the fighting could be intense and costly. To make matters worse more Zerg could arrive and turn it into a blood bath; theres also the question on whether or not theres even any vespene for them to grab. ighing he decides to just sit back and wait to see if his first move reaps any rewards other than two rank promotions.

On board the cloaked Wraith Shadow-2 Ghost operative Joseph Caprini waits patiently for the pilot to signal him to disembark. He's patiently waiting when he hears the pilot say 'one minute'. Nodding to himself he begins his final check of his gear; rifle clean and ready. The rifle has regular ammunition loaded into his rifle along with a few spare clip on his hip as well as several Lockdown shells, but against the Zerg they would be useless and he took them more out of habit then neccesity. Finally he check his suit; no tears or damages; battery life is good for twenty-four hours. Turning the suit on he feels the Wraith slowing down.

"Here we go good luck.'

Nodding his head Joseph disembarks from the Wraith; the only evidence he's on the ground is the little dust that kicks up as he lands. "This is dagger-4 on the ground successfully; beggining reconisance. Will reestablish communications in two hours." After recieving an aknowledgment from the Belliskner he makes his way to the hive cluster.

Several hours later Adama and his senior staff is sitting in the Belliskner's ready room looking at pictures of the reconisance from Axis. The images showed that the Hive Cluster was centered around the remains of the old Confederate mining base; looking at the pics he easily spot the two infested refineries along with a infested Command center and the broken frames of countless other buildings. All over the area are Sunken colonies, spore colonies, and other buildings that the zerg grow when they make their Hive Clusters. The worst part for them are the countless Infested terrans roaming around like zombies.

"So this is all they have? one officer asks

"It's all he can see; we don't know of their are any others hiding below the surface." General Hayfield comments.

There's a murmur of agreement before Adama continues the meeting. "Here's their air defenses." He waves his hand across the screen and the view changes to the sky above Axis. "Their air power consists of hundreds of Scourges and Mutilisks along with a handful of Overlords. Far too many for us too just muscle our way through way."

"What about the vespene?" the Logistic oggicer asks.

Adama hands him a pad. "He managed to get the computers online and locate all of the vespene thats been refined. According to the computer this is how much is sitting in the refineries right now."

The Logistic officer thumbs through the pad and makes several calculations before smiling brightly. "If we can get all of this we'll have enough to make it."

"Good cause now lets seriously begin planning our assault."

The planning for the assault on Axis takes takes two more hours and nearly an entire day to prep all the units for the upcomming battle. Now from the Belliskner Adama gives the order to commence the operation; twenty battlecruisers break off from the fleet and begin to head towards Axis. From the civilian fleet they watch as the battlecruisers spin up their drives and jump way; knowing that they'll return with either enough fuel to get them to their destination, or a horde of Zerg that'll finish what they couldn't at Tarsonis.


End file.
